


Kiss Me In The Rain

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter Falcon, also steve is there for like a sec, and he's okay, bucky does get hurt but there's not a ton of detail, cuz they're dorks, sam and bucky like to chill out and get drunk, sambucky - Freeform, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Bucky get drunk and talk about kissing. Then Bucky disappears on a mission and all the kissing talk becomes a reality.





	Kiss Me In The Rain

It was a Saturday. They’d been drinking since noon. Sam hadn’t been sure it was a good idea at first. But now, looking at the easy smile on Bucky’s face, and the color high on his cheeks, he thinks it was the best idea they’ve ever had. Bucky was leaning back against the spongy ropes of the boxing ring in the training room. He’d fallen three times trying to get over and under them and finally just laid down and rolled under them. He’d been laughing the whole time. Sam had been laughing because he had been laughing.

They’d somehow gotten onto the topic of kissing. And now Bucky was looking at him that way and Sam’s stomach was in knots.

“So have you?” Bucky prompted again, bumping his foot into Sam’s and smiling at him still.

“Have I what? Sorry.” Sam asked, blinking slowly as he looked at him. Bucky giggled, honest to god giggled, and shook his head.

“Have you ever kissed anyone in the rain? Like in movies when it’s all dramatic and sappy and shit?” Bucky asked. Sam swallowed hard and turned his empty beer bottle in slow circles between his fingers.

“No. No I haven’t.” Sam said, his voice sounding smaller than he’d meant it too.

Bucky stared at him. His features going serious. They sat there. Staring at each other. Bucky broke the look first, clearing his throat and looking into his lap, fiddling with his own empty bottle. They’d run out of beer about an hour ago. And respectively speaking, their heads were probably pretty clear. Sam was actually pretty sure that Bucky couldn’t get drunk, now that he thought about it. But he seemed so relaxed. Sam shook his head and glanced at Bucky again. He was smiling into his lap.

“Have you?” Sam asked, wanting to know but not wanting to know. Bucky looked up at him, his eyes wide and somehow full of innocence.

“No. I haven’t either. I’ve kind of-“ he cut off, his hand going to the back of his neck, he smiled and continued.

“I’ve kind of always wanted too though. It seems nice ya know? Being so in love and needing someone so much that a rain storm seems like nothing. Like you don’t even feel the rain. You just feel the other person, and only the other person, it’s like it’s not even raining.” Bucky said, his eyes locked onto Sam. Sam’s heart was beating out of his chest, his cheeks were burning, and he had the urge to reach out and touch Bucky. He wanted to just say fuck it and kiss him. But Bucky was looking into his lap again, his cheeks and neck bright red.

“Yeah. That’s…yeah.” Was all Sam could manage to say. Bucky chuckled and shook his head. He stretched his arms above his head, Sam watched his muscles work under his clothes and felt like he should look away. He didn’t. Bucky yawned and Sam heard himself say,

“We should get to bed. It’s late.”

Bucky looked at him and then nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Yeah it is pretty late I guess.” He said, smiling again. He pushed himself to his feet, his wobble from earlier gone now, and reached his hand out to Sam. Sam took it, feeling chills go up his arm, and let Bucky pull him to his feet. His head was clear now too, so they both easily climbed off the ring and headed for the door.

They walked back to their rooms, Bucky giving Sam a tired little two fingered wave before he shuffled off down the hall. Sam closed his door and leaned back against it, wishing his mouth would learn to stop talking for once so that he could have stayed in that ring with Bucky just a little bit longer.

~***~

Bucky had been gone for three weeks. S.H.I.E.L.D had sent him on a stealth mission, full cover, no communication except for certain designated times. Everything was fine for the first week, and then he’d missed his rendezvous point and S.H.I.E.L.D had refused to let Sam, or anyone else, go in after him.

Sam had been sleeping in Bucky’s room for the last week. Well, sleeping was a strong word. He’d been laying in his bed at night, his body full of tension, his muscles tight, his stomach tied in knots with worry. He hadn’t been eating either. He couldn’t eat. He didn’t know where Bucky was, or if he was okay, or if he was even alive. And it was killing him. But S.H.I.E.L.D had him on lockdown. They’d caught him trying to sneak out in a quinn jet, and it was pretty obvious where he’d been trying to go.

The rain started a few days after Bucky missed his first contact time. It had been pouring off and on ever since.  Sam kept remembering the talk he and Bucky had had that night they’d been drinking. About kissing in the rain. He kept telling himself that it was a good sign. That they’d talked about rain and now it was raining. But the knife of worry in his gut kept whispering that rain was bad. Rain was a bad omen. It always seemed to rain when someone died. Sam shook his head and shoved himself up off of Bucky’s bed and out of his room, he couldn’t just lay there any longer.

He sat at the kitchen table and stared at his coffee until it got cold. His hands wrapped around the mug, absorbing the only warmth he’d felt in almost a week. His eyes wouldn’t focus. He got lost in his head until the sun was shining through the windows and then Steve was in front him. He snapped his fingers a few times until Sam’s eyes focused.

“He’s coming home.” Steve said, he didn’t need to say anything else. Sam was up and walking swiftly a few steps behind him, letting him lead the way. They stood under cover, out of the rain, waiting on the hanger. Waiting for the jet that was bringing Bucky back to them. Sam’s hands were shoved deep in his pockets, he was still wearing his pajamas.

They watched the jet come into view and Sam’s stomach did a flip. His heart beat fast in his chest. His entire body was vibrating with energy. The ramp lowered and Bucky walked out, Sam could see the cuts and bruises on his face, even from so far away, and through the rain. He watched Bucky step off the ramp, saw the limp in his step and ran out into the rain to meet him.

The water was cold against his skin but he couldn’t really feel it. He knew it was cold logically, it was fall after all, but his skin was either too hot or too cold to feel anything. The closer he got to Bucky, the more soaked he became, his clothes soaked through in a matter of seconds. Bucky finally looked up from the ground when he heard Sam’s hurried footsteps in the puddles on the runway. He smiled and Sam ran the rest of the way too him.

He collided with him chest first, Bucky breathed out a small ‘oof’ sound and then Sam was cradling his face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Bucky’s arms wrapped around him easily, pulling him close. The only thing in Sam’s mind other than the thoughts that he had Bucky back, that he was home, was how warm Bucky was against him. The feel of Bucky’s fingers against his back. Of Bucky’s lips against his. Bucky pulled back and smiled, resting his forehead against Sam’s.

“Ow.” He breathed out. Sam’s eyes widened and he pulled back a little.

“I am so sorry. I just-“

“Don’t apologize. Don’t ever apologize for kiss me like that.” Bucky said, pulling Sam back in and kissing him gently. His hands cradling Sam’s face now.

“I really missed you.” Bucky whispered, his breath shaky. Sam pulled him into a hug, doing his best to be gentle.

“I missed you too. And hey,” he said, moving back again to look at Bucky, he moved his fingers against Bucky’s cheek, wiping away raindrops.

“You’re not going on anymore stealth missions, not alone.” Sam said, Bucky smiled at him, grimacing a little as his split lip stretched.

“Anything you say.” Bucky said, smiling again even though it hurt. Sam smiled back and pressed his lips against Bucky’s gently, the sound of the rain, and Bucky in his arms, calming his frantic heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> yay cute kissing fics!!! i have another one i want to write about these two kissing, but it might have to wait til tomorrow cuz my eyes are crazy tired. anyway, i hope you like this one!!! enjoy guys! thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
